


Страхи и места их обитания

by platano_yep



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash, Странные неканоничные метафоры, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Нельзя убить совершенного киллера и надеяться, что за этим ничего не последует.





	Страхи и места их обитания

Эггзи считал, что пляж был местом, с которого все началось. Все — это то, что он видит перед собой каждый день: многоэтажные дома, пожелтевшие деревья, неухоженные газоны и парковки, автомобили и люди. А раньше это был только пляж: суша, вышедшая из воды, или вода, отступившая от суши; твердь, отделенная от зыби.

Эггзи и сам начался с пляжа. По крайней мере, так ему иногда кажется. Кажется, будто он стоит босиком на светлом песке, за спиной высятся обломанные скалы, похожие на мокрый темно-серый пластилин. Солнце проглядывает через облака нечетким латунным бликом. Закат — сплошь перламутровые тона, будто в небе кто-то разлил сразу несколько фруктовых милкшейков. Никаких ярко-красных оттенков, и Эггзи здесь — почему-то старше, чем он есть, лет тридцати или сорока, — в светлых шортах и белой рубашке, каких он никогда не носил, спускается по плотной полосе прилизанного приливом песка в воду, заходит по щиколотку. Он здесь единственный повелитель, и даже мама и Дейзи существуют в этом месте ровно настолько, насколько они часть его самого. Ветер ощущается только как давление, теребит волосы, Эггзи не чувствует ни прохлады, ни жара. Он зарывается ступнями в песок. Рядом с большим пальцем лежит обломок белой ракушки — Эггзи подцепляет его, поднимает дымок донной пыли.

Здесь, на границе двух сред, как никогда чувствуется собственная двоякость. Несмотря на то, что это его мир, Эггзи не смог бы стать только морской пеной, как он не смог бы стать только камнем. Он приходит сюда напомнить себе об этом. Он все чаще забывает.

Гарри не преувеличивал про «самый высокий уровень» доступа для агентов Кингсман. Блестящая подготовка, авторитет и престиж организации буквально обрекли их на работу, с которой не справлялись шпионы средней руки, определив тем самым два основных направления, которыми занимались рыцари: мирное урегулирование и зачистка. Второе, как правило, следовало после неудачи первого, затрачивало меньше ресурсов и проходило эффективнее, чем у отряда профессиональных убийц. («Положение обязывает», — чопорно произнес тогда Артур — Гарри — отвлекаясь от учебного процесса). Агентство позиционировало себя защитником интересов народа (шире — человечества) и вело собственные расследования, но не гнушалось принимать заказы от других служб и дружественных разведок, от чего имело солидный доход и регулярно светилось на рынке.

Именно этот отрывок из вступления к лекциям по международной политике Кингсман, которые Артур читал им с Рокси и новому специалисту из IT-отдела, Эггзи вспомнил, когда понял, что попал в засаду. Дополнительные силы противника, не скрываясь, рассредоточились в стратегических точках помещения, связь с Мерлином пропала, еще когда он спускался в бункер. А ведь сам настоял на встрече с глазу на глаз, идиот несчастный. Но, как оказалось, крупный мексиканский картель вовсе не собирался заключать договор с разбогатевшим лондонским выродком в дорогом костюме. Только слова о постигшей его страшной каре разобрал Эггзи из гортанной речи самого тощего и красного из присутствующих, а в следующую секунду ему пришлось уклоняться от выстрела.

У врагов (это были не только мексиканцы) оказалось нездоровое отношение к смерти. В выражениях лиц была видна искренняя ярость, желание убить густело в духоте подземного бункера, почти физически ощутимое. Из комнаты для переговоров они переместились в спутанный лабиринт коридоров, попутно изменяя планировку помещения на нечто более просторное. В ближнем бою в ход шли ножи, широкие, словно вылизанные шлифовкой до хромового блеска.

Эггзи не любил ножи. На его памяти еще никто не обращался с этим оружием так, как это делала Газель, но трепетное отношение к предмету осталось у Эггзи со дня их расставания. Сталь высекала искры, перекрытия рассыпались в пыль, в ушах звенело от ругательств. Нельзя сказать, что Эггзи никогда не оказывался в окружении, однако пока еще никто не жаждал убить его так люто, навязчивое давление чужой воли вызывало дрожь в позвоночнике, и в какой-то момент Эггзи даже сам захотел подставить под удар лезвия свое горло — настолько тяжело стало сопротивляться этому почти религиозному угару.  
Возможно, дело было в развороченной стене, отделявшей склад, и поджаренных брикетах с наркотой, чадивших пластиковой упаковкой. 

Когда изодранный в клочья Эггзи вывалился на свежий воздух, его уже ждали вертолет и девушка в военной форме с красным крестом на рукаве.

— Переговоры явно не мое, Мерлин, — пробормотал он, падая в уверенные руки медсестры. Сквозь шорохи очищающегося от помех канала он услышал облегченные ругательства.

— Будьте любезны заткнуться, сэр рыцарь, — попросила его медсестра, вколов в предплечье седатив и принявшись обрабатывать рану на голове.

Пересев в Мехико на самолет агентства, он прибыл в Лондон за час до полуночи. Почти треть суток он провел за написанием отчета, сидя под боком у Мерлина, который с еще тремя людьми из его команды спешно наводил справки об убитых, потом прилег на пару часов на диване в кабинете Артура, и даже успел к утреннему чаю у Мишель. Он прогулялся по парку с Дейзи, пока мама с подружками ходили в кино, поскучал на семейном ужине, куда заглянул и их новый сосед — всесторонне положительный мужчина, Эггзи пробил его, еще когда выбирал дом. Он дождался прибытия Рокс и команды и уже возвращался к себе, когда окончательно перестало действовать успокоительное, и его накрыло голой, ничем не разбавленной дурнотой. Не сбавив шага, Эггзи завернул в ближайшее заведение общепита с пластиковыми стульями и яркими лампами. Он не понимал радости надираться, когда тебе так слепят глаза, но зато здесь наливали без вопросов, и, видимо, у Эггзи был достаточно паршивый вид, чтобы сойти за своего.

На улицу он вышел в том состоянии, когда ноги еще слушались, но алкоголь разъел подкорку до опасных оснований. Эггзи проходил мимо компании таких же пьяных ублюдков, задел крайнего локтем и машинально ответил на последовавший замах. Раскидав их одного за другим, он склонился над последним и готовился уже сломать ему нос и, возможно, проломить череп, как вдруг кто-то будто подсек его за запястье, и кулак ударил рядом с ухом несчастного пьянчуги. Эггзи продолжал избивать землю, пока ему не показалось, что он переломал все костяшки на руке.

В третьем часу ночи Эггзи ввалился к Гарри; он всегда приходил сюда, когда больше не мог никуда идти.

Гарри безжалостно продезинфицировал ранки спиртом и принялся перебинтовывать кисть, пока Эггзи вываливал на него свои вытравленные крепкой выпивкой страхи.

— Они ждали меня, именно меня, это были убийцы, все до одного, и они мстили, Гарри, я чем хочешь поклянусь, они мстили за что-то, — он с трудом перевел дыхание. — Гарри, это же очень страшно — когда хотят убить именно тебя — не агента Кингсман, не лондонского бизнесмена, а тебя, господи, да чем я вообще мог насолить мексиканским наркоторговцам, что, продал травку дороже, и прикарманил лишнее? — Эггзи хрипло засмеялся, и Гарри предложил ему воды.

— А самое стремное знаешь что, Гарри? Ты встретишь двадцать солдат в полном вооружении, и ты даже не вспотеешь. Ты встретишь пятнадцать наемников, и тебе похуй, ты встретишь десять киллеров, и тебе даже не о чем будет рассказать за обедом другим рыцарям. Но если это полсотни тренированных карателей в замкнутом помещении без связи с координатором... — он захлебывался воздухом, как водой. — И ты дерешься десять, пятнадцать минут, полчаса, а потом начинаешь уставать, начинаешь считать шаги, и когда уворачиваешься — это типа круто, охуеть, — и это о плевом, проходном ударе, а потом… — Эггзи глубоко вдохнул. — А потом ты становишься очень-очень быстрым. Потому что это уже не ты. Это страх. Мне было так страшно, Гарри, что я ничего уже не соображал. Просто убивал, и все.

— Ты был одурманен, Эггзи, — но Эггзи знал, что Гарри прекрасно понимает, о чем он, и не собирался выслушивать эту херь, как и не собирается апеллировать к опыту Гарри в церкви миссии Саус-Глейд.

— Я чуть не убил человека сейчас. Сейчас. Потому что мне все еще, блядь, страшно.

— Тебя не стоило отпускать так рано. Пообещай мне, что пройдешь полное обследование завтра утром, хорошо?

Гарри все еще держал ладонь Эггзи в своих руках, склонившись и глядя на него чуть снизу, внимательно и чутко. У него были смертельно красивые глаза и взгляд, который можно почувствовать кожей. И это был момент странной кристальной ясности для Эггзи. Гарри не осознавал, но Эггзи рассказывал ему о самом сокровенном, о том, что делалось в глубине его подсознания и едва могло быть облечено в слова.

Как будто Эггзи пустил его на свой пляж.

— Я иногда думаю, — медленно произнес он, глядя в глаза Гарри так прямо, словно хотел заглянуть внутрь, но на самом деле пытаясь затянуть Гарри, заставить посмотреть в себя. — Я иногда думаю, зачем сдерживаться? Если он всегда там, почему бы его не выпустить?

Он ждал разочарования со стороны Гарри, если честно. Незаметно для себя окрестил его своей совестью и теперь покорно ждал приговора.

— Эггзи, послушай. Страх, как и гнев, и печаль, и горечь — всего лишь краски. Ты сам выбираешь, во что выкрасить свою жизнь. И если так случилось, что это красный, если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь...

Эггзи закрыл Гарри рот перебинтованной рукой, чтобы он не продолжал говорить эти ужасные вещи, ему хватило и осторожного тона, принятия, потому что Гарри знал, о чем идет речь, не понаслышке. Эггзи хотелось бы рассказать, хотелось бы показать: да, черные скалы действительно напоминают раззявленные пасти, и каждый осколок остер, как бритва, но есть ведь и другое: белый песок, полоса мягкого прибоя, который лижет ступни, и закат цвета милкшейков. Но Гарри и так это знал. Как он и сказал тогда: Эггзи хотел сделать со своей жизнью что-то хорошее.

Хорошее.

Обхватив лицо Гарри ладонями, Эггзи коснулся своим лбом его лба: ведь правда, они так близки, Гарри понимает, что происходит в его голове, а Эггзи еще чуть-чуть, и поймет, что происходит в голове Гарри, и все будет хорошо. После этого он ничего не помнил.

Элитный клан убийц, обнаруженный Мерлином, не ограничился одной засадой. Через два дня они попытались выкрасть Мишель и Дейзи, но Борс, дежуривший в ту ночь, не подпустил их к дому. Трое скрылись, одного удалось схватить. Как выяснилось, путаница с наследованием рыцарских имен задержала мстителей, и на Эггзи они смогли выйти только сейчас. Газель оказалась весомой фигурой, лишь у Валентайна хватило средств и наглости выкупить члена клана для постоянной службы — остальные работали по заказу и только за очень хорошие деньги. Её смерть, разумеется, нельзя было оставлять без ответа.

— Можно заметить нездоровую тенденцию в отношении политиков, послов, журналистов и других общественных деятелей: клан чаще брал заказы на влиятельных людей, чьи инициативы урезали возможности криминальных кругов, наркоторговцев и мафии. Только за последние десять лет их руками было убито до пяти сотен человек: борцов за права людей, противников игорного бизнеса, независимых высокопоставленных чиновников и так далее, — Мерлин вывел на монитор списки убитых.

— Разве не глупо было с их стороны так подставляться? — спросил Эггзи. — Ради одного меня. Отличный ведь, хорошо налаженный бизнес.

— Во-первых, это было не ради одного тебя. Это было скорее для Газель. Во-вторых, в их работе явственно прослеживаются следы культа: в клане есть определенная иерархия жрецов, обряды инициации, кодекс и прочее, а культ рано или поздно обнаруживает свою недееспособность. Заметь, тебя не ударили по голове, тебе дали драться — в этом был их пунктик, и это, я думаю, в конечном счете подкупило Газель послужить идее Валентайна; без сомнения, она тоже была вовлечена в процесс «прополки» человеческой популяции.

— Мне кажется, Мерлин, это был вопрос времени — наше столкновение, — задумчиво произнес Артур, просматривая найденную информацию. — В каком-то смысле, мы занимаем одну пищевую нишу.

— Учитывая, что мы находимся в их рационе, а они — в нашем...

— Уроборос! — со значительным видом задрал палец Эггзи. Рокси фыркнула. — Что?

— Верно. Осталось выяснить, кто до чьей головы доберется первым.

Легкость, с которой Эггзи выбрался из подземного бункера, во многом объяснялась не только отточенными до мастерства навыками, но и тем, что встречать его вышли только привязанные к Газель участники. Элита взялась за Кингсман. Забаррикадировавшись внутри магазина, они держали осаду семь часов, отделались тремя ранеными, включая Ланселота, и эвакуировались вместе со всем снаряжением и боеприпасами. Мерлин активировал протокол диверсии, и пока они со скоростью триста миль в час неслись под землей, магазинчик на Сэвил Роу превратился буквально в дом-монстр.

— Пиздец, — оценил Эггзи, заглядывая через плечи рыцарей в планшет Мерлина. Прямая трансляция показывала, как камин эпохи Тюдоров расстреливает первую волну захватчиков. — А я ведь дрых рядом с этой штукой.

— Опуская вопрос, почему ты спал в магазине, ты еще больше расстроишься, когда... — вдруг экран заволокло дымом, таким плотным, что казалось, трансляция зависла на минуту. — Детонация все-таки сработала. Я думал, эта система была отключена еще предыдущим Артуром. Не было времени проверить.

Противореча испытанной веками тактике, Кингсман предпочитал подчищать хвосты перед тем, как рубить голову. Последний — он же первый — из клана был лаконично отравлен Гарри Хартом на шикарном приеме в городе, который не спит. Подкупленный патологоанатом заключил отравление, а перепуганный хозяин бала — мальчишка едва за тридцать, с еще неокрепшей репутацией, — тщательно надавил на прессу. Стены в кабинете Гарри закончились, поэтому Эггзи, стоя на стремянке, обмазывал клеем потолок. Первая полоса вчерашнего выпуска «Сан» гласила: «У Лесси появился конкурент? Работнику городского водоканала удалось заснять ОГРОМНОЕ ЩУПАЛЬЦЕ».

В качестве короткого отпуска — и награды за целых три сеанса у штатного психолога — Гарри вывез его в Торбей, взял напрокат машину и гнал на радость Эггзи на протяжении всех полутора сотен миль. Сезон уже закончился, город поскучнел и выглядел блекло по сравнению со своей открыточной копией. Они разделились: Гарри опробовал площадку для гольфа, пока Эггзи лазил по пещерам, но вечером снова встретились в городе, чтобы вместе поужинать и прогуляться.

— Я часто бывал здесь в первые несколько лет работы в Кингсман. До сих пор не могу понять, что такого в этом месте. Но оно мне... подходит, пожалуй.

Они не спеша шли по ухоженному пляжу, немного утопая в песке. Один раз мимо них пробежали мужчина и ирландский терьер, и больше они никого не встретили. Погода была невеселой: ветер дул с моря, волны подернулись сединой пены, у далекого причала беспокойно покачивались многочисленные яхты. Эггзи зябко кутался в куртку, и его щеки немного покраснели от холода. Пробовать воду не хотелось вообще.

Они дошагали до кабинок для переодевания и повернули назад, туда, где на склоне примостился открытый рыбный ресторан. Для них зажгли лампу в стеклянном колпаке и принесли шерстяные пледы. Гарри рассказывал ему про местную рыбу и вино, с которым ее подают, Эггзи послушно пил и слушал вполуха. Тучи над морем были плотными и сизыми, заходящее солнце едва проглядывало сквозь них, чуть-чуть подсвечивая оранжевым, и, в конце концов, так и закатилось, не показав даже последнего яркого луча.

Никакого красного света.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
